Entre tus dedos
by Utatane Armstrong
Summary: Ah pasado año y medio desde la carrera de Oban, Jordan ahora es avatar, Eva (Molly) es el nuevo piloto estrella en la empresa de su padre, Aikka ahora es el representante de todo su planeta. Un amor que nunca se dijo podra consumarse despues de tanto tiempo? (la verdad... es mi primer fanfic, se que es un mal Summary PERDON!) LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bien, tenia ganas de hacer un Fanfic de Oban Star Racers desde hace mucho (desde que vi la serie por primera vez.. Hace que de verdad hace muchos ayeres que tengo esta idea) decidí ponerme las pilas despues de leer uno que la verdad me dejo de "OMFG ./w/." (si te interesa leerlo, dejare el link abajo :3).. Este Fanfic sera Aikka x Eva (Molly), tal vez les de un poco de gusto poniendo a Jordan de por medio... No se, ya vere... Dependera de mi estado de animo XD

En fin...  
ACLARO QUE OBAN STAR RACERS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, esta historia también la subo en mi Facebook, con algo de apoyo visual para que no se, su imaginación trabaje un poco mejor ((¿) que sinceramente no encontre muchas cosas que me sirvan, pero hare lo que pueda con lo que tengo, supongo buscare imagenes relacionadas con lo que escriba llegandose el momento .w.U)… Todo el arte visual que use tampoco me pertenece, lo encontré indagando por internet, tumblr, devianart y zerochan.

( s/3674417/1/Una-nueva-carrera)

Capitulo 1

.:: Soñando contigo ::.

Jordan se había declarado a Molly justo antes de tomar el lugar de la chica como Avatar, logrando derrotar a Canaletto en el ultimo momento; una onda de luz lo había obligado a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos pudo ver como el artillero rozaba sus labios con su amiga, sintió un vuelco en el pecho al notar esta no había negado aquel gesto; "Parece que ganaste Jordan" pensó el joven príncipe.  
Molly corría a sus brazos poco después, parecía estaba preocupada por el, "solo te ve como su amigo, así que permanece como tal Aikka". La abrazaría fingiendo que nunca noto el último momento que tuvo con Jordan, controlaría el tremendo impulso de atraerla contra su pecho y robarle un beso...

Despertó de golpe, con un poco de sudor en su frente. El mismo sueño durante año y medio, siempre ella cada que cerraba sus ojos, no podía olvidar que le había prometido mostrarle su planeta, Nourasia. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, yendo a paso lento hacia la ventana de su habitación

-Quisiera tener la seguridad de que aún me recuerdas Molly...

**En la tierra**

-Eva es la última vez que te lo repito, VETE A DORMIR -ordeno el viejo Don Wei desde el otro lado de la puerta, era la tercera vez que intentaba que su hija obedeciera en irse a acostar, mañana había escuela.

- Un momento papa, ya casi término - diría la chica desde su escritorio, sus manos estaban llenas de gis pastel, miraría por última vez su proyecto, orgullosa de lo detallado que este era.

Limpiaría sus manos suavemente para voltear al ventanal de su habitación con una sonrisa

- Espero que puedas verlo pronto...

_Miro embobada su sonrisa, no dudo en seguirlo cuando este se lo pidió… Corrían tomados de la mano, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que los delatara; llegaron a un pasillo obscuro, inconscientemente le abrazo escondiendo su rostro contra el masculino pecho... Él le abrazaría por la cintura con ternura, acariciando levemente su cuello… Se separaría u__n poco, buscando sus ojos, esos ojos celestes que desde las ceremonia de apertura de las carreras de Oban… La habían fascinado… El acariciaría su mejilla, ese tacto la hizo estremecerse causando se ruborizara, el sonreiría casi seductoramente… Su respiración se sentía cada vez más cercana…_

-Ya es hora Eva, no pienso dejar llegues tarde a clases! – Gritaría Don Wei tocando su puerta, arrancándola de sus sueños.

-Ya me levanto papa!- sus mejillas ardían y sentía su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Repaso cada momento de su sueño inconscientemente… "Eva calma tus hormonas de una buena vez o el nuevo tono de tu piel será rojo!" se regañó a si misma. Era obvio que el príncipe Nourasiano era parte de las prioridades en su cabeza, pero no por eso podría demostrarlo abiertamente.

Se levantaría a toda prisa, tratando de mantener a raya sus pensamientos sobre el príncipe, había pasado año y medio, casi cumplía los 17 y simplemente no había sabido mucho sobre él. Su padre era ahora el embajador de la tierra, así lo había declarado Jordan poco después de que regresaran a la tierra. Según lo que su padre le explico después de la última reunión galáctica con el Avatar (apenas habían pasado unas 3 semanas desde ello), los Crogs estaban siendo controlados bajo las nuevas leyes creadas por su ex artillero, ya no había más guerras y la supuesta alianza entre Nourasia y los mismos había desaparecido sin mayores problemas. Aikka era el representante de su planeta, mas no se había dado la oportunidad de que el señor Wei y este pudiesen hablar sobre algún tema además de los tratados de paz entre ambos planetas. Eva se sentía un tanto decepcionada, porque al parecer su amigo ya no la recordaba, pero almenos tenía la seguridad de que él y su planeta estaban a salvo… La esperanza de que cumpliera su promesa y la llevara a conocer su nación no había muerto.  
Se miró rápidamente al espejo, su uniforme era bastante "femenino" para su gusto, revolvió sus cajones hasta encontrar una licra negra que llegaba casi a las rodillas que coloco debajo de la falda. Ajusto la corbata del uniforme rogando que al bajar, su padre no la hiciera quitarse lo que ella denomino "personalización de su uniforme", para seguir con las molestas reglas del colegio al que la había inscrito. Bajo las escaleras echa un bólido, entrando a la cocina.

-Eva espero que desde hoy vayas a dormir a una hora decente, no quiero esto se repita- su padre estaría mirando el periódico mientras tomaba su café.

Eva solo soltaría un "aja" mientras se sumergía en el refrigerador buscando algo de jugo, entre más rápido saliera de ahí sin que su padre notara su "originalidad" mejor pintaría el día para ella.  
Desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, parecía que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado con alguna primicia que en la apariencia de su hija; Eva por su parte miro el calendario que estaba en las escaleras, parece que su padre tendría otra reunión con el Avatar hasta el mes siguiente... Pero veía recientemente marcado el siguiente sábado con marcador rojo, en el lenguaje del viejo señor Wei, significaba, "Evento importante"… El detalle era saber qué. No le dio demasiada importancia, seguramente el mismo le contaría por la tarde, más tardar un día antes; tomaría su mochila revisando llevaba todo, miro hacia su escritorio tomando su viejo cuaderno y sus gises, tal vez podría dibujar algo durante el receso.

Su padre la esperaba en las escaleras, miro de arriba abajo a su hija frotándose la cien

-Señorita, sube inmediatamente a tu cuarto y quítate eso – apuntando a su licra – no tengo tiempo para discutir así que obedece o las carreras estarán canceladas hasta nuevo aviso

Eva no tuvo oportunidad de objetar, amaba correr y ahora que era el piloto estrella del equipo de su padre, usar falda durante las clases no era nada comparado con perder la emoción de estar al volante por quien sabe cuánto, a regañadientes hizo caso.

Su primer día de clases pasó sin más problemas, llamaba la atención de los demás por sus tatuajes pero por sobre todo, por ser hija de Maya Wei, la piloto legendaria. La acosaron un poco algunas chicas curiosas y algunos muchachos intentando ser demasiado amistosos con ella, pero nada que no pudiese solucionar por su cuenta. Entre clases, cuando nadie estaba cerca de ella, sacaba su cuaderno mirando ese retrato que la había mantenido despierta hasta tarde… Le parecía increíble que de verdad fuese tan parecido, el celeste de sus ojos era exacto, por momentos parecía que el príncipe Nourasiano podría salir del papel… Por su cabeza cruzo de nuevo su sueño, ruborizándola hasta las orejas… "Maldita sea Eva no hagas una escena tonta aquí!" se regañaría de nuevo.  
Al termino de las clases camino a paso lento hacia "Empresas Wei", no llevaba su asiento rocket, su papa se lo había confiscado hace unos días por salir a dar un paseo de noche y por no querer explicar el porqué de su pequeña fuga… Aun podía recordar esa noche, había estado bastante deprimida ya que "de nuevo" su padre no le llevaba noticias sobre ninguno de sus amigos.

-Eva las reuniones son para mantener la paz entre los planetas, no son reuniones sociales… Ya te eh dicho que tanto Jordan como el príncipe están bien.

Ella no solo quería saber que estaban bien, quería hablar con ellos… Quería saber si "el" aun la recordaba. Espero a su padre se fuera a dormir para ir hacia donde año y medio atrás, Satis mando el transporte para la gran carrera, miro al cielo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire llamando a su antiguo compañero… Quería verlo, quería saber cómo estaba… Pero por sobre todo quería le hablara sobre su amigo Nourasiano, necesitaba saber... Por horas estuvo llamándole, no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, mucho menos cuando dejo de decir "Jordan" para comenzar a gritar "Aikka". Llego a casa en la madrugada, su padre estaba en la puerta haciéndole una escena… Negó con la cabeza recordando ese día, nunca se había permitido a si misma explotar de una manera así, era obvio que para el príncipe ella solo era una amiga, sin importar lo mucho que ella lo amara las cosas se mantendrían así, lo único que estaba en sus manos era contarle lo que sentía y esperar que eso no dañara su ya prácticamente inexistente amistad…

-Ratoncita, lista para practicar? – Rick detuvo su convertible a su lado, tal parecía que su padre lo había mandado recogerla a la escuela. Cuando regresaron de la carrera de Oban, el ex piloto se convirtió en el entrenador de los nuevos pilotos de la empresa de su padre, lo veía prácticamente todos los días.

-Pensé estarías entrenando a mi remplazo Rick– reiría burlona, Don Wei insistía casi todos los días en que dejara las carreras, que se enfocara solamente a sus estudios y bla bla bla "tonterías" pensaba ella, llegar a ser igual a su madre era la meta.

-rie con ella – Anda sube al auto ratoncita, tu padre ya te está esperando – abriría el asiento del copiloto.

Llegando a Empresas Wei  
Eva se cambió a su traje de piloto, exactamente el mismo que llevo durante toda su aventura, tal vez una talla más grande "malditas hormonas" pensaba ella. Entro al hangar corriendo, Stan, Koji y Miguel habían creado una nueva nave para ella "Crow" (cuervo), basada en la Arrow3 que uso en las carreras de Oban, según lo que ella había entendido después de una larga y tediosa charla sobre las modificaciones que se habían hecho, ella simplemente pensó "más mala, más violenta, más veloz!". Probó su nueva nave contra los demás pilotos de la empresa, como de costumbre venciéndolos uno tras otro.

-Buen trabajo ratoncita… Pero te fallo la última vuelta, si el otro corredor no hubiese dudado no habrías ganado – era su costumbre molestarla, era como la hermanita que nunca tuvo.

-Quieres apostar Rick?! – lo desafiaría- otra carrera!

Todos los chicos la miraron riendo sarcásticamente, no tenían en absoluto ganas de correr contra ella de nuevo, siempre era el mismo resultado, aunque el deseo de ganarle alguna vez era bastante grande, tanto que eso los impulsaba a entrenar más y más duro.  
El día paso sin menores problemas, pasadas las 6 de la tarde, Eva entro a la piscina cubierta de Empresas Wei, ya era cosa de rutina después de los entrenamientos, flotar por algunas horas para que sus músculos se relajaran, pero más que nada, mantener su mente tranquila… Miro su mochila por un momento, mil bosquejos con el mismo modelo, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa.

-Porque me torturas así?... Prometiste volvería a verte, y te olvidaste por completo de mí… Tu siempre estás en mis sueños Aikka...

Hue hue hue… Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, espero alguien lo lea… Y espero que esta serie no se quede en el olvido, porque vamos, fue una serie genial aun con el dibujo tan poco estético que tenia ( u.u ).. En fin, espero subir capitulo la próxima semana, eso de trabajar, terminar tu libro, hacer fanfics y atender al marido no deja nada bueno …

En fin, gracias por su atención 3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.:: Esperanzas::.

(Este capítulo lo escribí con la inspiración de la canción "Te eh echado de menos" de Pablo Alboran, la verdad esa canción creo que queda con lo que quiero expresar en este capítulo, espero que los pocos o muchos que lo leen les guste... Por cierto, las palabas que estén con el símbolo * son lo que se podría llamar como mis notas de autor uwuU)

Saldría a paso lento de la corte, había sido un día realmente agotador, discutir cómo ayudar a los planetas vecinos como Mong, que aun después de tantos siglos aun no conseguían recuperarse de la primera guerra que habían tenido contra los Crogs

Extrañaba los momentos en que no se sentía tan presionado, extrañaba Oban y todo lo que había pasado ahí… El Avatar lo había elegido como el representante de su planeta, tenía la esperanza de que la "princesa de la tierra" como la había nombrado hace mucho, estuviera entre los elegidos justo como el, no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando quien paso a representar el planeta tierra fue el padre de la chica, aunque bueno, él estaba ahí "tal vez pueda preguntarle cómo esta Molly" pensaba en cada reunión, pero no conseguía formular una manera de hacerlo sin que fuese demasiado obvio el porqué de la pregunta. Enfocarse en sus deberes reales era su obligación, pero no por ello algo sencillo de hacer, ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a una persona que fue tan importante en tu vida?

Pasearía por los jardines del palacio, ahora que los Crogs estaban lejos su planeta estaba recuperando por completo su belleza, como si lo hubiera llamado, G`dar, su montura, llego volando frente a él.

-Pareciera que siempre sientes cuando necesito compañía amigo… Sera porque tú también le echas de menos? –acariciaría al escarabajo con mirada triste, incluso él se había encariñado con la princesa terrestre – lo único que podemos hacer es pedirles a Saekai y Nouram* que velen por ella…

-Nuestros dioses seguro escucharan sus peticiones mi amado príncipe – una dama Nourasiana caminaría lentamente hacia el

-Pensé que se quedaría en la corte junto con el rey… Madre… - se notaría un leve rubor en las mejillas del joven, parecía la reina había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

-No tienes que avergonzarte hijo mío – cubriría con una manta al joven- supongo te quedaras hasta tarde otra vez pensando en tus amigos.

-Madre, ya no soy un niño pequeño, esto no es necesario- su madre tenía la mala costumbre de tratarlo como si se mantuviera teniendo 10 años.

-Aikka, sabes que siempre serás mi pequeño y amado príncipe, sin importar cuanto crezcas- besaría la frente del joven para levantarse regresando al palacio – ya está todo listo para tu viaje hijo?...

-Si madre, aunque Caanan insiste en que sería mejor el fuese en mi lugar…- agacharía un poco la mirada.

-El elegido para representarnos eres tú, además… Cuando tomes el trono de tu padre, necesitas estar desposado… Sé que aún falta tiempo para que el ciclo de tu padre termine, pero quiero que seas feliz Aikka… -su madre sonreiría, esperando su hijo entendiera lo que le insinuaba-

El príncipe quedaría sin habla, si no había mal interpretado a su madre, ella le estaba pidiendo que fuera a buscar a Molly?. Tantas veces se le habían presentado jovencitas de su nación y de planetas cercanos, tratando de conseguir el joven príncipe se interesara en alguna, para que llegado el momento de que tomara el trono de su planeta estuviese ya desposado, todo intento fue inútil, si bien las damas estaban encantadas con la idea de verle, por el contrario el, manifestaba de mil maneras posibles que solo podrían ser amigos.

G`dar aún estaba ahí, como esperando a que su amo hiciera algo más que simplemente mirar las estrellas. Aikka se acercó a él y lo acaricio tratando de calmarlo, aunque en el fondo trataba de calmar las propias emociones, si Molly aun lo recordaba porque su padre simplemente no le decía nada sobre ella?... Seguro ella seguía con su vida, seguiría corriendo, se notaba la dicha que le generaba la adrenalina… Tal vez incluso habría encontrado a algún hombre terrestre, con el cual pasaría sus importantes momentos, que acariciaría esos labios que tanto lo tentaron durante la gran carrera, sus músculos se tensarían ante esa idea, alguien más al lado de Molly… Siempre compitió contra Jordan por la atención de la chica, el avatar había rozado sus labios contra los de "su princesa". Un gruñido salió de sus normalmente serenos labios, la frustración estaba enmarcada en sus rostro, porque no había sido capaz de atraerla hacia el al menos alguna vez?!, porque había dejado que sus modales controlaran sus impulsos?!... Cada noche se culpaba de ello, tanto tiempo había pasado y simplemente nunca le pudo decir lo que sentía por ella… Ahora tal vez estaría en los brazos de algún hombre de su planeta, era seguro que no estaba con Jordan, de ser así no pararía de restregarle en la cara su triunfo, tenía ese pequeño consuelo de su parte.

Aun recordaba perfectamente el primer día que la vio, le pareció una niña bastante torpe y fácil de sorprender, aun saboreaba la sonrisa que los gritos de la chica le habían provocado, su actitud arrogante y la manera en que le hablo, cuando salió en su primer carrera sintió su mirada fija en él, no pudo evitar sonreírle, no pudo entender porque corrió con tanta ferocidad ese día, quería que esa chica humana lo mirara y que no le quitase los ojos de encima ni por un momento. En ese tiempo no podía entender porque había hecho eso, "quien diría que me podría enamorar tan fácilmente" pensaba. Adoraba su porte, no era realmente femenino, pero le parecía terriblemente sensual al verla caminar con su fingida inocencia, o al menos así lo veía, porque cuando se acercaba a el de esa manera, había una coqueta sonrisa complementando el cuadro. Su pinta de chica ruda ocultaba a una joven fácil de lastimar, lo había confirmado durante la carrera de la chica contra Espíritu, aunque no podía negarlo, el que no fuese una delicada flor y lo retara cual verdadera guerrera era lo que había logrado volverlo loco.

-Príncipe, su majestades insisten en que entre al palacio a descansar – Caanan como de costumbre, lo saco de sus pensamientos sobre la princesa de la tierra.

-Ahora entro Caanan llevare a G`dar de regreso – subiría a su montura llevándole a una torre del palacio, su paso se volvería lento camino a su habitación, como sacaría a Molly de su mente si realmente ella hubiera encontrado a alguien más?, Podría verla simplemente como su amiga?... Tal vez Jordan sabía sobre ella… Pero seguro le diría que la dejara en paz, que él seguía protegiéndola.

Llego a su habitación a paso lento, miro a todos lados como si algo no estuviera bien, cuando llego a la conclusión de que simplemente alguien había entrado y su presencia aún se mantenía ahí se acercó a su cama, había notado algo nuevo en ella, una nota con el sello real. Al abrirla no pudo más que tambalearse lentamente hacia atrás, le costaba creer lo que leía:

"Príncipe Aikka, se le solicita por órdenes del Avatar en la sala real mañana al amanecer, los nuevos tratados de paz y comunicaciones con el planeta Tierra comenzaran. Se le enviara a nuestro planeta amigo por un periodo de 1 mes terrestre para conocer dicha cultura, costumbres y plantear una mejor comunicación. Sea puntual por favor.

Reyna Nuri"

-Lindo regalo el de tu madre "príncipe encantador" –volteo a sus espaldas con un rostro serio, solo había una persona que lo llamaba de esa manera, Jordan estaba en su forma humana apoyado en su ventana con un rostro que mostraba cierta insatisfacción – pensé terminarían mandado a algún otro noble, pero la Reyna insistió en que eras el embajador y que era tu responsabilidad

-Pensé que tratándose de que yo fuera a la tierra buscarías cualquier motivo para que no ocurriera, dudo dejaras de ser tan sobreprotector con Molly – contestaría seco, aun cuando Jordan ahora era el avatar, tratarlo como una autoridad en esos temas no le era posible.

Jordan se levantaría poniéndose de pie frente a él, su rostro denotaba enojo, aun recordaba la pelea que habían tenido en Alwas, parecía la rivalidad entre ellos dos no había desaparecido en absoluto.

-Quiero que entiendas muy bien esto Aikka –lo tomaría por la camisa- te dejo ir no por la insistencia de tu madre, mucho menos porque me agrades o sienta una ligera simpatía contigo, mi único motivo es que Molly te echa de menos.

Aikka abriría los ojos al escucharlo decir eso, le costaba digerirlo "Molly me extraña?" esa frase pasaba por su cabeza sin que pudiera comprenderla por completo, el rostro furioso de Jordan hacia que de verdad creyera en lo que le decía, aunque le fuese difícil de creer, se mantenía callado, sin poder articular palabra.

-Llevo vigilando a Molly… No, a Eva –el príncipe ponía suma atención a cada una de sus palabras, le estaban hablando de su princesa, cualquier cosa sobre ella era importante – durante los primeros meses ella trataba de ser fuerte pues pensaba en cualquier momento me le presentaría en mi forma de avatar para saludarla y que tu irías por ella para cumplir la promesa que habías echo con ella – lo último parecía que lo había dicho en siseos, se notaba su disgusto. Se liberó del agarre del avatar bastante serio.

-Porque me dices esto Jordan?, siempre sentiste lo mismo que yo por ella, porque debería estar seguro de que esto no es una simple treta para que cuando le vea, este con alguna otra persona? – de nuevo esa horrible sensación en el pecho, pero trato de disimular-

Jordan soltaría un leve gruñido, para luego calmar su mirada como si recordara algo realmente triste, miro al piso por un momento, parecía dudar.

-Te voy a mostrar esto, pero no quiero que le digas nada a ella… Me odiara si lo sabe –su voz sonaría triste, Aikka entendió que hablaba en serio. Los orbes dorados se cerrarían creando una esfera en su mano que pondría frente al príncipe – Mira con atención…

Aikka fijaría sus ojos en el interior de la esfera, no tardo en distinguir la figura en el interior, era ella, no había dudas, Molly o mejor dicho Eva estaba ahí, llorando y gritándole al cielo, le dio un vuelco en el pecho ver las lágrimas brotar sin control de ese par de perlas rojas, voltearía ver a Jordan por un momento y el avatar parecía sentir el mismo dolor que él, lo miro a los ojos y consiguió comenzar a escuchar un eco indescifrable, puso más atención cerrando los ojos… "Aikkaaa!"… Sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, ella le estaba llamando, estaba tratando de que el la escuchara. Una lágrima comenzó a formarse mientras miraba hacia el avatar completamente serio.

-Hace cuanto que fue esto?- consiguió articular-

-Unas dos semanas como mucho…

-Pudiste mostrármelo antes

-No te mentiré, no quería hacerlo… Cada vez que miro con atención a la tierra, ella parece estar más triste, aunque lo intente ocultar –la esfera que había creado desaparecería- yo la amo Aikka, y no soporto verla así – con un haz de luz él también se iría-

Tomo todo su autocontrol para no retener a Jordan y matarlo en ese mismo instante, de haber sabido que Eva aun pensaba en él, hacia muchas lunas que habría viajado a la tierra para cumplir su promesa y tal vez, olvidarse por un momento de que era un príncipe y besarla con su autorización o no… Una sonrisa se dibujaría en su rostro, "aún estoy en la mente de la princesa de la tierra" pensaba, sin lugar a dudas, sus sueños esa noche serían mucho más placidos y tranquilos que los del último año y medio.

Una posibilidad, un leve atisbo de esperanza estaba enfrente, y no dudaría en tomarlo…

Cof cof… Pues ahí esta el cap de hoy… Creo que nadie lee mi historia ( TToTT ) pero pues pfff…. Que hacerle no?, a echarle ganas de todas maneras, comencé esto, asi que lo terminare… En fin, ahora que recuerdo deje una pequeña nota de autor por ahí xD jaja… "Saekai y Nouram" se me ocurrio que fueran los dioses de Nourasia, digo, si ponen atención a los hechizos ((¿) si se le podrían llamar asi, no estoy segura) que recita Aikka cada que lanza sus flechas (se ve tan way cuando lo hace *w*)… Dice palabas parecidas, y pues por mi cabeza paso el… "Ah, porque no, digo esta historia la estoy escribiendo yo xD" jejeje… En fin… Los leo después uwu.


	3. Chapter 3

Holo! A la personita besha que me dejo Review… GRACIAS! Cuando lo lei fue de "OMG" alguien lee mi historia QwQ 3 … En fin, si alguien mas lo hace (que espero sean mas, porque estoy poniendo todo mi kokoro en esto), muchas gracias por tenerme la paciencia, en verdad son muy amables… Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por lo corto que considero es este capitulo, porque la verdad últimamente no eh tenido mucha inspiración… En fin, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado!

.:: Mentiras a mi mismo ::.

Pasearía de un lado al otro de su habitación, no podía entender porque había hecho eso, porque estaba ayudando al idiota del "principito"?. Jordan se frotaba la cien tratando de entender, otra vez estaba siendo impulsivo… El amaba a Eva, aun recordaba bien la noche que le había mostrado a Aikka, justo cuando el estaba por aparecer los labios rosados de la chica habían dejado de llamarlo a el para comenzar a llamar al Nourasiano, su mundo se había partido en dos en ese momento, no se materializo, simplemente se quedó a cierta distancia para confundirse con el brillo de la luna escuchándola… "Llámame otra vez… Deja de decir su nombre y di el mio Eva!" pensaba. No podía evitar sentir la necesidad de plantarse frente a ella en su forma humana, tomarla por los hombros y besarla, tal vez, ella correspondería de la misma forma, cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera simplemente impresionada por aquel príncipe.

-Sé que Eva siente más por mí de lo que quiere aceptar… -susurro dando una leve sonrisa, el realmente quería creer lo que decía-

Jordan había aceptado volverse el Avatar por amor a Eva, sacrifico su vida y futuro por la felicidad de ella, aun cuando realmente quería permanecer a su lado… Eso tenía que haber probado a la chica que el indicado era el, no tenía por qué dudar.

Cerro los ojos lentamente, un tenía en mente el tacto de sus labios, eran suaves como la seda… Le había robado un beso, que si bien no fue correspondido en ese momento, podría serlo cuando ella notara que no era amor lo que sentía hacia el Nourasiano… Aun tenia presente todo sobre ella, lo pequeña que era su cintura, la fuerza que poseía y el temperamento dulce que se escondía debajo de toda esa rudeza. Reiría quedamente recordando como la molestaba al inicio, en el fondo todo era porque quería ver sus expresiones, le parecía fascinante todo sobre ella. Poco después se sorprendió a si mismo analizando cada detalle de su rostro, notando como todo en ella le parecía perfecto.

"Deberías considerar que tal vez las cosas no pasaran como tu te lo esperas, Jordan" –escucharía en su cabeza

-Satis cállate, tu realmente nunca conociste a Eva – se notaría enfado en su voz, no quería creer que realmente ella no le correspondía. Aunque lo dijera alguien que siempre terminaba teniendo la razón… "Prefiero mentirme a mí mismo que aceptar lo que dices" pensaría.

El anterior avatar se había unido a los espíritus, que en conjunto creaban una conciencia colectiva dentro del nuevo avatar, así se tomaban las grandes decisiones, podría decirse que dentro de cada nuevo avatar había una corte formada por los que le presidieron al actual, entre todos se tomaban las decisiones. Era la primera vez que un avatar era del planeta tierra y por sobre todo que era alguien tan joven… Satis sentía que era su responsabilidad apoyar a Jordan, pero por sobre todo hacerlo entender las cosas y apoyarlo en todos sus deberes, pero al ser tan joven, quería ayudarlo también en la materia de sus sentimientos.

"Jordan, si tanto quieres saber que siente ella por ti, porque no le preguntas?"-se escucharía de nuevo su voz, el chico lo miraría como preguntando si estaba hablando en serio.

-Mis deberes como avatar consumen cualquier momento para poder hablarle – pregunto aun sin creer lo que le había dicho

"Entonces que harás?" – Satis lo miraba con curiosidad

-Esperare a que el "príncipe encantador" meta la pata, porque se pasara, es demasiado perfecto para poder seguirle el ritmo a Eva, seguro dirá algo como "porque eres tan poco femenina" y ella lo olvidara por completo –se notaba seguridad en su voz

"No deberías estar tan seguro, Aikka es intrépido" – diría con su típico tono alegre

-No tengo porque siquiera competir, el desaparecerá de su corazón, estoy seguro… No la ama tanto como para aceptar todas sus facetas… -ya no sonaría tan convencido.

"Mentirte a ti mismo no hará que las cosas pasen"

Las palabras de Satis resonarían en su cabeza, "Mentirme a mí mismo sobre Eva"? pensó, quería que ella lo amara, aun cuando ahora viviría mucho más que ella, que por su cabeza pasara solamente él hasta el final de sus días, que le dijera "te amo" tal como él se lo había confesado. No podía pensar en ella con otra persona, mucho menos con Aikka, siempre compitieron por ella, pero… Y si de verdad Eva solo podía pensar en el príncipe y se estaba haciendo ilusiones falsas?...

-suspiraría con pesadez tratando de calmarse - No me importa decirme mil mentiras a mí mismo, simplemente… Quiero saber que siente ella exactamente por mi…

Esperaba que Satis volviera a interrumpir, pero nada, solo hubo silencio.

Suspiraría de nuevo agotado, crearía una nueva esfera pensando en su compañera con una sonrisa, miraría en escenas rápidas todo lo que ocurría con ella, haciendo largas pausas en sus sonrisas. La adoraba, y era entendible, las chicas que había conocido antes de ella eran aburridas en comparación con Eva Wei, su energía, lo fuerte que podía ser y que no le temía a nada. Nunca supo en que momento fue que comenzó a verla como mujer, era 3 años mayor que ella en ese tiempo, pensaba que simplemente eran las hormonas porque en la academia militar no tenían contacto con las cadetes femeninas, habría pasado como un año que no estaba cerca de una hasta que la conoció. Poco a poco le fue tomando cariño, primero algo amistoso, más que nada porque le disgustaba que se sintiera atraída por el Nourasiano, a su percepción estaba traicionando a su planeta y al equipo porque todos ahí eran el enemigo a vencer por el supuesto premio máximo… La esfera se detuvo un momento en la figura de la chica durmiendo, no había cambiado sus costumbres, aun usaba pequeños tops y bermudas, mostrando su delicada figura. Se quedó embelesado mirándola durmiendo, deseo estar ahí junto a ella, acariciar su cabello, sentir su respiración lenta y tranquila, tocar su piel y tenerla cerca como en aquella ocasión en Oban…

Una esfera de luz entro en su habitación, destruyo la que tenía en sus manos mirando hacia el frente, era un mensajero, mas tareas por hacer... Su último pensamiento sobre el asunto de la chica fue "Quiero que digas que me amas Eva".

**EN NOURASIA**…

Aikka no podía conciliar aun el sueño, las palabras de Jordan aún estaban en su mente, pero no quería creerlo hasta estar totalmente seguro, sin importar cuanto quería no dudar sobre el ahora mismo, después de todo, le había mostrado a la persona que más amaba y que si no era su imaginación, le correspondía… Sonrió ante la idea de que Eva o Molly, aún no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo llamarla… Pero existía la posibilidad de que ella lo amara…

-…Cálmate Aikka, no puedes estar totalmente seguro, no te mientas a ti mismo, si subes mucho y no tienes cuidado la caída podría matarte- suspiraría ante la idea de que esas lagrimas solo fueran porque se sentía algo solitaria, que no tuvieran nada que ver con un sentimiento más grande que una amistad.

No tardo mucho después de eso en quedarse dormido, en sus sueños repaso cada momento de la gran carrera, Caanan nunca se enteró de que había roto muchas de las reglas que tenía su planeta acerca del cortejo… Había salido a buscarla después del anochecer en varias ocasiones y había hablado con ella estando ambos a solas, cosas que no eran bien vistas en su corte, se suponía que dos jóvenes tenían que estar siempre acompañados por algún chaperón, que bien, Jordan había hecho esa parte en algunas ocasiones, pero no era constante. Ella lo había cambiado, no había duda de eso, las reglas le parecían divertidas de romper y hasta tentadoras de burlar… Definitivamente Eva Wei era la joven mas fantástica del universo.

Que clase de aventuras le esperarían ahora que volverían a verse?, Jordan volvería a entrometerse en su camino para estar cerca de la chica?... Ya habían peleado a golpes en una ocasión, él había ganado dejándole un pequeño "recuerdo" en su mejilla, pero vamos, un golpe del ahora avatar no le dolería tanto como un rechazo de la chica.. Eso podría destruirlo por completo… Tenía que comenzar a ir a tientas en ese terreno, después de todo Eva le había dado leves muestras de interés en el, pero nada directo solo pequeños sonrojos y sonrisas que a sus ojos eran encantadores… "Eva Wei… Cuantos misterios albergan tus ojos princesa de la tierra".. Sonreiría cálidamente. Por su mente pasaron momentos en oban, se detuvo en uno en específico, cuando saco a la chica de su cama para decirle que se mantuviera alejada, que no se acercara más a el… Recordó la imagen de la chica dormida, ya estaba acostumbrado a verle el abdomen descubierto, pero la prenda que cubría la parte superior de su torso le pareció ridículamente pequeña y en ese momento tentadora… No entendía como había controlado el impulso de sacarla de la cama para buscar algún sitio más cómodo para besar cada centímetro de piel expuesta, mostrarle entre la oscuridad cuanto le amaba y cuanto la deseaba.

Aikka respiraría hondo, tenía que mantener la compostura o sus sueños no serían los más tranquilos esa noche y necesitaba descansar. Era normal para un joven que llegaba a los 19 años tener ese tipo de pensamientos y deseos eso lo sabía, pero le costaba comprender como fue que esa chica terrestre consiguió nacieran ese tipo de ideas en su mente con simplemente estar parada frente a él, definitivamente ella tenía algo que lo hacía perder el control.

Ñam ñam ñam… Ahí esta el cap de hoy… La verdad, creo que estoy haciendo capítulos realmente pequeños, lamento eso, de verdad os juro que no es a propósito simplemente mis musas se ponen caprichosas y no ayudan DX

Decidí que Jordan fuera mayor a Aikka, puesto que no se si fue mi imaginación o en la serie el artillero luce más grande que ambos… Y si en realidad el príncipe es el mayor, perdonen ya lo escribí así, metí la pata hasta el fondo x3U…


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia pero principalmente la personita LindaChulaBellaGuapa (?) que esta siguiendo mi historia 3

Emm... Cof cof.. -recuperando la compostura- Espero hasta ahora la historia este siendo de su agrado, pero mas que nada quisiera disculparme por no estar actualizando tan seguido (procuro subir cap. cada semana, entre jueves y lunes). El trabajo últimamente me absorbe mucho tiempo y me mantiene estresada matando mi inspiración.

Bueno, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado.

**OBAN STAR RACERS NO ME PERTENECE**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO ESCRITA SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO**

Capitulo 4

.:: Recuerdos ::.

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, inconscientemente se despertó a preparar todo para su viaje, sus sueños no habían sido tan tranquilos como intento que fueran, reacciono en el momento indicado cortando en su mente un momento que su subconsciente definió únicamente como "exquisito", su princesa terrestre abrazándolo, soltando leves suspiros y gemidos de sus delicados labios, el tenia total libertad de acariciar su pequeño cuerpo mientras besaba y dejaba pequeñas marcas en sus hombros y cuello… Soltaría un ronco suspiro ante esos recuerdos mientras caminaba hacia el baño, necesitaba una buena ducha en ese momento para calmar su mente.. Saldría a paso lento mientras se secaba el cuerpo algo ruborizado, había tenido que terminar por si mismo el "trabajo"; justo cuando comenzaba a buscar en un armario tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante – dijo mirando hacia la misma, le parecía demasiado temprano hasta para la servidumbre aun si sabían de su viaje.

Una sonrisa familiar para el príncipe atravesó la habitación, su madre, la reina Nuri de Nourasia tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, era obvio que extrañaría al joven príncipe en su viaje, pero en esa miradas se podía reflejar también algo que el joven no podía distinguir totalmente

-Aikka prométeme que te cuidaras mucho… -susurraría maternalmente a su hijo abrazándole

-Sabes que lo hare madre, no tienes por qué preocuparte – correspondería suavemente el abrazo, el sabia la reina era una mujer delicada tanto física como emocionalmente, el que los Crogs le hubieran manipulado a base de amenazas, era una cicatriz que aún no se borraba.

-Quiero pedirte un favor mi amado príncipe…- se separaría del abrazo con una sonrisa tierna

-Lo que sea por usted madre – respondería Aikka de la misma manera

-Quiero que cuando regreses, "ella" venga contigo para conocerla – sus ojos se avivarían – pero por sobre todo quiero que le digas lo que sientes hijo mío… Podrás engañar a Caanan y a tu padre, pero yo se ver cuando una persona está enamorada…

Ante esto el joven príncipe se ruborizaría bastante, a lo que su madre soltaría una leve risita. Era verdad lo que decía, pero no por ello le era fácil hablar sobre sus sentimientos ante su madre, ya que si bien ella creía que el amor era más importante que incluso las tradiciones, eso no evitaba que fuese vergonzoso!. Voltearía su rostro tratando de disimular, le avergonzaba también el hecho de lo que había tenido que hacer en el baño para sentirse un poco mejor, no sabría qué hacer si su madre lo hubiera encontrado en esa comprometedora situación. Por su parte la reina se dedicaba a reír suavemente, la escena era realmente tierna ante sus ojos, la actitud de su hijo comprobaba que ella había acertado, estaba enamorado de la joven terrestre… Y si su instinto de madre no le fallaba, tenía grandes posibilidades de ser correspondido.

-Espero que ella este presente para tu fiesta de cumpleaños hijo mío, sería un placer de mi parte enseñarle nuestras costumbres y tal vez convencerla a que participe en la ceremonia de tu mayoría de edad – diría sonriendo pícaramente, la madre de Aikka era bastante alegre y activa en comparación a su padre.

-No creo que ella sea buena bailando madre – reiría quedamente pensando que aunque le agradara la idea de verla ahí no estaba seguro si la chica se atrevería a participar.

-Sea cual sea el caso, espero de verdad que puedas traerla – besaría la mejilla de su hijo mientras dejaba una pequeña bolsa en la cama del mismo – no olvides que la felicidad es más importante que las responsabilidades y que yo siempre estaré de tu lado…

Después de que saliera de su habitación, tomaría con cuidado la bolsa que su madre había dejado buscando en su interior, era un poco de te tradicional de su planeta, utilizado normalmente para aliviar dolores, pero tenía la curiosa cualidad de hacer las personas sinceraran sus corazones, suspiro con una sonrisa entendiendo perfectamente lo que su madre quería decirle… "Se sinceró en tus sentimientos con ella"… Colocaría la bolsa junto con lo demás que tenía listo para llevarse y camino a paso acelerado hacia la sala real, no podía llegar tarde.

Todos los nobles de Nourasia llegaron poco después que el, hicieron una oración a Saekai y Nouram para que protegieran al heredero al trono durante su viaje. Después de despedirse de todos, fue seguido por sus padres al jardín principal donde G`dar esperaba con todo listo para el viaje. Sus padres le dieron una última bendición antes de que apareciera el avatar frente a ellos.

-Nourasianos, se les ah brindado la oportunidad de visitar a sus vecinos del planeta Tierra, con el fin de mejorar todas las relaciones con dicho planeta, doy la total autorización a dicha comunicación y fraternidad – Jordan se comportaba como debía, eso lo tenia que aceptar el príncipe. Los reyes Nourasianos comenzaron a recitar un hechizo nuevo para abrir un portal que llevaría a su hijo al punto acordado con los representantes de la tierra.

**Mientras tanto en empresas Wei**

Rick no podía creer que el viejo Don le había pedido mantener a Eva ocupada a como diera lugar, el representante de Nourasia venía a la tierra a conocer las costumbres del planeta y a averiguar cómo ayudar a deshacer parte del daño que la raza terrestre le había causado a su propio mundo… Y había tenido que mantener a la adolescente distraída para que no sospechara pudo ser mas sencillo si su padre no fuera tan paranoico, porque cada que la jovencita se acercaba a la oficina de su padre mientras revisaba los detalles de la visita se tensaba por completo y el tenia que sacarla de la oficina casi arrestándola porque la curiosidad la mataba.

Llevo a la chica a todos lados durante esos días, al cine, a comer, incluso la hizo acompañarlo a que se retocara los tatuajes!

-Rick porque estas tan empalagoso conmigo estos días? – diría sarcástica, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, pero no era tan normal la sacara a pasear a todos lados. Además ya había tenido suficiente con los acosos de sus compañeras por ver qué pasaba tan seguido por ella a la escuela, la hostigaban preguntando de donde se conocían, si salían juntos, que si era soltero, su edad y de mas, al principio solo era incomodo, pero estaba comenzando a rallar en lo ridículo en tan poco tiempo.

-No te preocupes ratoncita, asi ten por seguro que ningún chico te molestara jajaja – reiría sonoramente al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la chica, él era la única persona que sabía sobre lo que pensaba de Aikka y lo había descubierto cuando por accidente había abierto el cuaderno de dibujo de la chica a los pocos meses de regresar de oban – como están tus dibujos ratoncita –le revolvería el cabello.

-Eh mejorado… - se mordería el labio inferior tratando de disimular su vergüenza, sus dibujos sobre el príncipe eran cada vez más detallados, ya parecían retratos y no simples trazos como los que había visto Rick.

El notaria los nervios en la chica y después de muchos días de ausencia la llevaría camino a Empresas Wei, mañana, el chico que inspiraba tantas cosas en su pequeña hermana (porque la consideraba como tal) llegaría, de verdad que quería saber cómo reaccionarían ambos al verse después de tanto tiempo.

-Vamos a ir a practicar Rick?! –preguntaría emocionada Eva al notar el destino, no había podido pilotear el CROW últimamente por las salidas con el ex piloto.

-En realidad ratoncita, voy a llevarte a un lugar que se te gusta mucho dentro de las oficinas y no me refiero al hangar – diría Rick con una sonrisa.

Rick taparía los ojos de su hermanita guiándola por los pasillos de la empresa, cuando llegaron a su destino descubrió sus ojos. Fotografias de las carreras preliminares y de oban decoraban todo alrededor de la piscina.

-De donde salieron tantas fotografías?- consiguió articular aun teniendo la boca abierta.

-Muchas las tome yo antes de regresar a la tierra, las demás, son de Stan y Koji… Les pedí de favor que no omitieran ningún detalle, porque aunque decidí volver a casa, quería ver el resto de tu aventura – se rascaría la nuca riendo un poco – se que extrañas a todos tus amigos, asi que quise hacerte esta pequeña sorpresa.

-Es un detalle perfecto Rick… Realmente eh extrañado oban últimamente – diría con voz algo entrecortada, había una foto del príncipe Aikka y ella charlando, si no se equivocaba era del mismo dia en que tuvieron su carrera en las preliminares.

Su casi hermano notaria la tristeza en su voz, simplemente se acercaría a ella lentamente tomando la ya mencionada foto y poniéndosela en sus manos. Ella lo miraría intentando parecer fuerte.

-Te puedes quedar con esta foto, es también de mis favoritas- le revolvería el cabello apuntando a una pequeña caja que estaba en una mesa no muy lejos de ellos- hay otro regalo

Eva caminaría hacia la caja a paso lento, cuando por fin llego a la mesa la tomo con cuidado y la abrió, en su interior había un modelo a escala de la Arrow3, tenía cada pequeño detalle, incluso su conejo estaba en el lugar exacto. Miro a Rick con una sonrisa, ese tipo de regalos y sorpresas eran los que ella necesitaba para sentirse menos triste

-Mañana es sábado Ratoncita, es día de descanso, incluso de estar conmigo – se agacharía a su altura tratando de ver mejor su rubor – dibujaras lo de mi fotografía ahora que sabes lo lindos que se veían en ese momento?

Eva frunciría el ceño tratando de lanzarle un golpe que el bloquearía con facilidad, mantenía agachada la mirada tratando de que no se notara el cómo ardían sus mejillas, a esto el ex piloto solo soltó a reír mientras la cargaba en su hombro y saltaba a la piscina junto con ella. Eva le gritaría un poco para después comenzar a jugar con él.

-Si pensabas que termináramos entrando al agua debiste decirme que usara traje de baño, no es fácil flotar con esta ropa – intentaba mantenerse a flote lo más posible, pero mezclilla y agua no combinan para nada.

-Eso le hubiera quitado diversión al asunto – la ayudaría a que flotara.

-Divertirte a cuesta mía no es una idea que en lo personal me agrade mucho Rick.. Por cierto, podrías dejar de ir por mi a la escuela? – miraría las fotografías de reojo

-Porque debería dejar de hacerlo?, al menos de esa manera ten por seguro que ningún chico se acercara a ti ratoncita, después de todo – se acercaría a su oído- aun esperas por el príncipe no?

De no ser porque la estaba sosteniendo, Eva seguro se habría ahogado por los nervios, claro que el sabia sobre el príncipe, obviamente sospechaba, que él era la razón por la que la joven hija del señor Wei había rechazado a todos los que intentaban algo más. Que en el año y medio que había pasado, eran un aproximado de 13, muchos de ellos estudiantes para pilotos en la misma empresa y algunos fanáticos. La manera en que los rechazaba era única, diciendo que solo un corredor que pudiera vencerla podría siquiera considerar pedirle una cita y que si no estaban seguros de sus habilidades mejor ni lo intentaran. El fuerte carácter de su hija hacía sentir mejor a su manager, después de todo, era padre soltero ahora, lidiar con ella de por si no le era sencillo, sumar un novio a la ecuación no le parecía conveniente, distracciones para las competencias pero por sobre todo sus estudios.

-Que harás el día en que tu amigo cumpla su promesa y puedas volver a verlo?, tengo entendido que los Nourasianos siempre cumplen a su palabra.

Rick no pudo más con su curiosidad, llevaba desde que supo el heredero Nourasiano llegaría de visita queriendo preguntarle qué haría ella cuando volvieran a verse, quería que ella dejara de sentirse deprimida todo el tiempo, le conocía, sabia mentía al mostrar una radiante sonrisa en cada momento.

-Si quieres te diga la verdad Rick, comienzo a pensar que toda esa promesa eran simples palabrerías… Mira cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ni siquiera se ha molestado en preguntarle a mi padre por mi… Seguro nunca fui nada demasiado importante para el- sus ojos quedarían ocultos por el flequillo.

-Alguna vez pensaste en contarle lo que sentías durante la carrera?... –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Muchas… De hecho, poco antes de las últimas carreras, cuando intente hablar con el después de que comenzara a portarse totalmente distinto a lo normal en el.. Intente buscarlo para que habláramos y pensé… Que tal vez podría decirle lo que pensaba… -susurraría con tristeza mientras sus mejillas tomarían un leve tono rosa.

El ex piloto simplemente acariciaría su cabeza tratando de calmarla, comenzaría a jugar con ella tratando de mantener su mente distraída. Pero los pensamientos de la chica se mantuvieron ocupados con el príncipe; le costaba olvidar y le parecía imposible no pensar en el a casi cada momento… La anchura de su espalda, lo mucho que le gustaba como se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos y espalda al apuntar sus flechas, sin lugar a dudas Aikka había hecho que la chica madurara por completo, fue la primera vez que sintió deseo hacia alguna persona y necesidad de que la apretaran o le robaran el aliento con un beso. En ese momento recordó el roce de labios que tuvo con Jordan… Se podría considerar que el artillero le había robado su primer beso, esa idea llego a su mente como un balde de agua helada, esperaba que su primer beso fuese para una persona que ella amara, sentía afecto por Jordan, pero no era nada romántico… Si pudiera ver a Aikka de frente sería capaz de contarle sobre ello?, es más, podría verle a la cara sabiendo ella que quería su primer beso fuera de su parte?...

Se sumergiría intentando llegar al fondo, buscando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, obviamente al Nourasiano no tendría por qué molestarle que su compañero haya echo eso, pero aun así ella se sentía culpable… Lo único que tenía en sus manos era esperar y eso la frustraba de sobre manera, no podía hacer mucho, solo seguir anhelándolo como el primer día, en que comprendió que la promesa que le hiso posiblemente tardaría mucho en cumplirse…

Los recuerdos eran lo que la mantenían fuerte sin lugar a dudas, todos esos momentos al lado del príncipe, el sonido de su voz y el aroma de su presencia cercana a la suya eran sus mayores tesoros y también los culpables de sus ya no tan inocentes sueños…

Hololo owo/ gracias por leerme… Posiblemente piensan… "Porque este fanfic es T y nomas no ah pasado nada?"… Damas y caballeros, eso es debido a que quiero esta historia sea un tanto larga asi que si todo esta tranquilo ahorita es porque mas adelante les tengo preparadas muchas cosas para sus pervertidas mentes ¬/w/¬ de echo los capítulos que serán categoría T espero sean los mas largos que escriba porque bueno… El Lemmon es tan leído por una razón que todos conocemos no?.. Asdasdasd en fin, los dejo… Cualquier cosa dejen REVIEW 3


	5. Chapter 5

**OBAN STAR RACERS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO**

**POR FAN, PARA FANS**

CAPITULO 5

.:: Pensamientos llenos de ti ::.

El sabor de esos labios le parecía terriblemente tentador, sujetaba con fuerza su pequeña cintura mientras a tientas se apoyaban en una pared…Terminarían sentados en el piso, quedando la chica de rodillas sobre el… No se resistiría a abandonar esos labios para brindarle algo de atención al cuello de su compañera, al unisonó que dejaba caricias en toda su espalda, esos suspiros que salían de su boca eran demasiado para sus oídos, no quería parar de escucharlos, eran como música, la melodía más erótica y placentera que podría escuchar… Se acercó buscando sus labios casi frenético, por instinto lamio la comisura de estos, sin entender bien lo que hacia… La chica abrió un poco su boca y el exploro toda su cavidad con algo de lentitud esperando ser correspondido, cosa que ocurrió poco después… Poco a poco los besos fueron aumentando la ferocidad, sus lenguas buscaban ganar una batalla que no sabían cuándo comenzó, en la cadera del príncipe se sentía un calor que nunca había experimentado y como si supiese de que se trataba, ella comenzaba a moverse sobre de el…

Aikka abrió los ojos de golpe, había llegado a la tierra hacia pocas horas y el presidente le había pedido descansara antes de reportarse con el embajador, tal parecía que en el horario terrestre no estaban ni cerca del amanecer. Le proporcionaron un hangar del gobierno para que G`dar descansara un poco, mientras a el lo llevaron a un lugar que ellos llamaron "hotel", no entendía exactamente a lo que se referían con eso, pero no quiso cuestionar, se sentía algo cansado en ese momento…

Se levantó lentamente de la cama suspirando lentamente, aun se sentía agitado debido a lo ocurrido en sus sueños, levantaría la sabana que lo cubría soltando un gruñido de frustración, negar que tenerla entre sus brazos era la idea más exquisita que podía tener era imposible, pero, la sensación en sus pantalones era algo que no apreciaba demasiado… "como es que tu simple recuerdo me puede hacer esto Eva" pensaba mientras caminaba al baño, de nuevo debería acabar la tarea por si mismo… Y darse una ducha bien fría para calmar sus pensamientos.

**EN LA RECIDENCIA WEY**

Sentiría esos labios acariciar toda su piel expuesta con suaves besos, poco a poco, las morenas manos se colaban dentro del top de su pijama, el cual a los pocos segundos estaría lejos perdido en algún lugar de la habitación… El besaría con cuidado entre sus pechos, mirándola profundamente analizando cada expresión en sus ojos… Lentamente el regreso a sus labios, mientras una de sus manos subía a su seno izquierdo y comenzaba a masajearlo con delicadeza… Suspiros secos intentaban salir de sus labios, pero era imposible brotaran de su garganta, el príncipe Nourasiano era el dueño de su boca y desafiaba a la fémina lengua a que respondiera de la misma manera que la propia… Se rompería el beso por la necesidad de oxígeno y un beso más corto vendría después, ella notaria que los ojos del príncipe había una mezcla de deseo y frustración… Desde hacía mucho había notado que algo le molestaba, pero no conseguía distinguir que… De un momento a otro la cargo haciendo ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera… No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para entender todo ahora, se distinguía algo duro y grande en los pantalones del joven, al parecer dolía, pues cuando ella quedo sobre este el soltaría un gruñido.

Eva abriría los ojos sobresaltada, sin lugar a dudas, de la lista de sueños inapropiados que había tenido con el príncipe, ese quedaba en primer lugar. "En mi vida vuelvo a comer pastel y soda antes de irme a dormir!" pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama con destino al baño, el maldito de Rick le había regalado pastel junto con la sorpresa que le había puesto en la piscina y obviamente tanta azúcar había tenido efectos secundarios en su cuerpo y cabeza.

Se recogería el cabello con miedo a vomitar, hizo un par de arcadas y nada, suspiro mientras se miraba al espejo, sus mejillas aun tenían algo de color en ellas. Un escalofrió subiría por toda su espalda, su sueño en definitiva había sido bastante intenso, su imaginación la traicionaba y por un instante creyó sentir de nuevo uno de esos besos sobre su hombro. Abriría la regadera entrando para recibir directamente el flujo frio de agua, respiraría lentamente.

-Fue un sueño Eva, eres una maldita pervertida- se diría a si misma sacándosela su pijama ahora ya mojada para tomar un baño.

Don Wei había notado que su hija estaba despierta por el sonido de la regadera, acababa de despertarse, según la llamada que había recibido el príncipe Nourasiano llevaba pocas horas de haber arribado a la tierra y se encontraba descansando en un hotel de la ciudad. Estaba por salir a buscarlo y conseguirle algo de ropa terrestre para que se sintiera un poco más cómodo, pero como salir de la casa en el auto con su hija despierta?.

Después de meditarlo un poco, decidió que diría lo llamaron Stan y Koji porque al parecer algunos chicos de la ciudad habían intentado colarse al hangar del CROW, que no se tardaría mucho y regresaría para el desayuno.. Sonaba a un buen plan, quitando que Eva no se quedaría tranquila con la idea de que su nave pudo estar en algún peligro.. Solo tenia una opción ahora, tomo su teléfono esperando que estuviera despierto para ayudarle

-…Don… No crees que estas no son horas para llamar? –Rick respondería el teléfono a regañadientes, eran apenas las 3 de la madrugada.

-Rick si no fuera importante no te habría marcado –suspiraría pesadamente- ya está en el planeta el representante de Nourasia, estaba por comenzar a preparar todo para ir por el, pero Eva esta despierta… Te pediría que vinieses a distraerla pero sospecharía, necesito que vayas a buscar al príncipe en unas horas y le busques ropa adecuada, si llama demasiado la atención podría no disfrutar su estadía.

El ex piloto trataba de digerir la información que acababan de darle, parte de su cerebro continuaba adormecida y no conseguía comprender del todo. Suspiro después de unos momentos y aclaro su garganta.

-Pasare por "su majestad" cuando sea una hora mas decente Don – se escucharía como el señor Wei intentaría interrumpirlo – pasare por el a las 7… No creo que hacer un viaje como el que hizo no fuese agotador Don, el chico necesita descansar, además… No creo que lo primero que pueda hacer sea hablar de los tratados si mi ratoncita lo ve –reiria un poco al finalizar.

-Eva sabe cuando hay cosas importantes que hacer, además es muy joven para pensar en los muchachos de la manera en que insinúas Rick –intentaría como pudiese no alzar demasiado la voz pero, como buen padre que era, no podía aceptar su niña ya estaba en edad de salir en citas y tener novio, una idea que en absoluto le agradaba.

-Vamos Don, me vas a decir que nunca notaste como se miraban el príncipe y tu hija?, además, estoy seguro de que te agrada más Aikka que Jordan –soltaría una carcajada- aun me cuesta superar que el torpe muchacho creyó declarársele a Eva y eras tú el que escuchaba!

Don apretaría los dientes por el recuerdo que Rick le trajo a su mente, "ese muchacho, en verdad tiene suerte de que ahora sea la autoridad suprema de la galaxia y que este lejos de Eva, o de verdad conocería a Don Wei" pensaba (pobre hombre le daría un infarto si supiera los "bonitos" sueños de su hija -w-U), era verdad que le agradaba más el joven Nourasiano, tenía modales y se comportaba como un caballero… Pero detestaba como su hija lo miraba, ella aún era muy pequeña para esas cosas, tendría que tener al menos 20 para que le permitiera tener un novio eso era seguro!.

-Tierra a Don… Necesito que me digas que ropa necesito comprarle y en que hotel esta –Rick sabía perfectamente todas las cosas que pasaron por la mente del señor, le complacía ver que se tomaba su rol de padre en serio, pero no podía amarrar a la chica para siempre –sigo esperando

-Está en el hotel Castalia, suite presidencial… Cómprale ropa adecuada, pero que lo mantenga sintiéndose cómodo, dudo en su planeta utilicen ropa como la de nuestro planeta… usa la tarjeta de la empresa y asegúrate de que cuando lo traigas Eva no se de cuenta… -diría lo último en susurros, dejo de escuchar la regadera, su hija seguro lo escucharía si continuaba- te lo encargo Rick.

-Déjamelo a mi Don, pero antes de que hables de formalidades con el príncipe, lo dejare ver a tu hija, tan buenos amigos necesitan verse después de tanto tiempo!

Estaba a punto de reclamarle por esa idea cuando el ex piloto colgó el teléfono. Suspiro pesadamente buscando algo de calma, no debía explotar con su hija a tan pocos metros pudiendo escuchar. Salió lentamente de su habitación, necesitaba una buena taza de café.

Eva noto su padre estaba despierto cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, pensó no tardaría mucho en entrar a regañarla, pasaron diez minutos y nada, alcanzo a percibir el olor de café recién echo a los 15 minutos y poco después tocaron a su puerta.

-Quieres una taza de café hija? – Don sonaba tranquilo, todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba

Abrió la puerta lentamente, su padre tenía una sonrisa tranquila, este alzo la taza de café que ella no pudo rechazar. Algo que la alejara de la cama y sus pensamientos ya no tan inocentes era lo que mas necesitaba. Su padre le acaricio el cabello y comenzó a bajar las escaleras camino a la sala

-Papa, y si… Vemos una película juntos?... – comenzaría a bajar los escalones con lentitud.

-Es una buena idea Eva, que quisieras ver? – la miraría estando ya en la planta baja

-Algo de acción –llegaría a su lado y lo miraría – "V de venganza" te parece?

-Suena bien… Iré por la jarra de café, quieres galletas?

-Si papa –comenzaría a buscar la película y estando ya todo listo se sentaría en el sillón a verla

Su padre llegaría poco después y haría lo mismo, el no evito ver a su hija por bastante tiempo, sabía que durante la gran carrera ella se había sentido atraída por el príncipe, pero ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo, que pasaría si ella lo viera ahora?... Le costaba creerlo pero era verdad que su hija ya no era para nada una niña, su cuerpo y mente se lo demostraban. Cada vez más parecida a su madre, valiente y hermosa sin lugar a dudas… Pero de verdad estaba lista para las cuestiones del amor… O mejor dicho, él estaba listo para que su hija comenzara a actuar como una jovencita, enamorarse y de más?...

**6:45 am Hotel Castalia**

Aikka no había logrado conciliar el sueño de nuevo, tenía la sensación de que si volvía a quedarse dormido, la princesa de la tierra regresaría a buscar perdiera la cordura que aún conservaba, aunque aceptaba, comenzaba a molestarle cada vez menos soñarle entre sus brazos.

Sonreiría un poco recordando el sabor que en su imaginación tenían sus labios, sentía la terrible curiosidad sobre si tendrían el mismo dulce sabor. Estaba comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos, cuando sonó el teléfono de su habitación, aun recordaba que un joven mozo del hotel le había mostrado como usarlo pero no era un objeto al que le tuviese mucha confianza.

-Hola? – dijo con el tono de voz mas seguro que consiguió sacar de su garganta.

-Buenos días príncipe Aikka, tal vez no me recuerde… Soy Rick, el primer piloto del equipo tierra en las carreras de Alwas –el ex piloto se encontraba a medio camino para pasar a recoger al joven- Don Wei me pidió de favor que lo escoltara el día de hoy.

Aikka quedo en silencio un momento, aun recordaba a esa persona, de eso no había dudas, pero porque el señor Wei no era quien estaba haciendo esa llamada?, será que le había pasado algo a Eva y por eso el ex piloto estaba hablando con el?... Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Rick solo pudo soltar una leve carcajada que tomo por completo por sorpresa al Nourasiano.

-Don no pudo venir por usted alteza, la ratoncita tiene vacaciones esta semana y la próxima en la escuela, no quiere dejarla sola, príncipe – continuaría riendo por lo bajo.

-E… Entiendo…- ciertamente le avergonzaba que el hombre al otro lado del aparato pudiera distinguir tan rápidamente que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza- cuando podre ver al señor Wei? Quisiera saber exactamente los problemas de su planeta para buscar soluciones junto con la corte Nourasiana y el Presidente terrestre – intentaba recuperar la compostura, era un príncipe y embajador.

-Le parece que hablemos del tema cuando llegue? – la voz de Rick sonaría un tanto seria – creo que hay un asunto que debería atender lo mas rápido posible, y no tiene mucho que ver con su trabajo como embajador alteza.

-A que se refiere? – la voz de Aikka tomaría un tono frio de golpe, se sentía misteriosamente nervioso, su cuerpo estaba tenso – que puede ser mas importante que mi deber real?

-Príncipe, si no me equivoco.. Eva también es importante no?... Estaré ahí en unos momentos –cortaría la llamada dejando a un Nourasiano con la boca abierta-

Coloco el aparato en su lugar y tomo asiento al borde de la cama, seguía sin poder entender por completo a lo que se refería el hombre con el que acababa de hablar… Que si Eva era también importante?... Claro que lo era!, al menos para el… Aunque tenía que ser responsable, era el representante de su planeta y eso no podía olvidarlo. Pero también no podía dejar de recordar lo que su madre le dijo entre líneas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, al abrirla pudo ver a Rick con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, el no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también, tal parecía que no había ninguna mala noticia de la que se tuviese que enterar, aunque tanta felicidad dibujada en el rostro del hombre le intrigaba.

-Príncipe Aikka, el viejo Don me dijo que debería de conseguirle ropa adecuada para estar en nuestro planeta y aunque créame que me resulta bastante tentador obedecer, yo creo que hay algo mas importante que deberíamos discutir –caminaría hacia el interior de la habitación con camino hacia el balcón de la misma y le haría una seña para que le acompañara.

-Qué asunto debemos discutir Rick? –se paró a su lado mirando por el balcón, la ciudad se veía tranquila, pero algo intimidante a sus ojos.

Rick saco unas fotografías de su bolsillo extendiéndoselas, Aikka no se sintió intimidado al tomarlas, había estudiado un poco de historia terrestre y sabía que no le harían daño alguno… O eso creía hasta que vio en ellas a cierta jovencita sonriendo, eran fotos de Eva, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al mirar una tras otra, pero se sintió bastante sorprendido al mirar que en la última parecía ser un dibujo suyo, tan realista que por un instante creyó que era una imagen como la de la chica. Miro confundido al ex piloto, que sonreía triunfante.

-Bien dicen que ver para creer no cree su majestad? – saco una ultima foto, en ella estaban el y la princesa terrestre, haciendo el típico saludo entre ellos, no necesito hacer mucha memoria, en definitiva era de la carrera que tuvieron en las preliminares. – siempre me ah gustado la fotografía, pero esa sin lugar a dudas es la que mas me gusta… Después de eso tanto usted como mi ratoncita se volvieron algo obvios –rio un poco, Aikka se había ruborizado bastante, creía imposible que alguien hubiera notado sus intenciones con la chica, pensaba había sido realmente discreto.

Se dio media vuelta tratando de calmar sus nervios y conseguir que con esto el color de sus mejillas bajara, miro de reojo las fotografías de nuevo, parecía que no había cambiado mucho, su cabello estaba algo mas largo y parecía haberse vuelto solo algunos centímetros mas alta.. Pero su sonrisa seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, cosa que Rick no pudo pasar por alto, se acercó a el y coloco su mano en el hombro del muchacho

-Creo que es mas que obvio ahora sobre lo que quiero hablar, y espero no equivocarme, pero creo que usted siente mas que una simple amistad con ella –sonreiría de medio lado

-Supongo que, seria inútil tratar de hacer que deje esa idea de lado – sonreiría – pero, debo aceptar que estas totalmente en lo correcto… Aunque puede ella no comparta mis sentimientos.

-Sabe algo alteza?, creo que su peor error es sacar conclusiones sobre la señorita Wei sin preguntárselo primero –el hombre caminaría al interior de la habitación – aunque creo que necesitara que sea directo con usted no?. –el joven lo miraría con seriedad- Eva es como la hermanita que jamás tuve sabes? confía bastante en mi, pero uno de sus detalles es que no suele dibujar retratos de las personas, a lo sumo tiene uno o dos dibujos de cada persona… Tiene mas de un cuaderno dedicado únicamente a dibujos tuyos, mas que nada bocetos –miraría de reojo al moreno notando la sorpresa en su rostro acompañada de un nuevo sonrojo- para mi ratoncita usted es mucho mas que un simple amigo príncipe.

Aikka agacho la mirada tratando de digerir lo que se le decía, tal vez sus suposiciones no eran del todo erradas y de echo siempre compartieron los mismos sentimientos, pero había un pequeño detalle que no dejaba de perturbarlo, porque si Eva le quería no había rechazado el beso de Jordan?... Una punzada de inseguridad se instalaba en su mente, porque ella haría algo asi?, no parecía ser del tipo de chica que tendría sentimientos por mas de un hombre.

Por su parte Rick esperaba una reacción mas efusiva por parte del joven, algo no marchaba del todo bien pero si perturbaba al normalmente tranquilo y relajado príncipe eso sin dudas era importante, decidió no indagar demasiado y esperar que le tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle que ocurría. Se acercó a una mochila que vio en una esquina de la habitación, y se la coloco al hombro.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, conseguiremos algo de ropa para que se cambie, desayunaremos e iremos a empresas Wei. Si tienes suerte Eva ya estará ahí cuando lleguemos.

Aikka lo miro dando una sonrisa de lado, le costaba quitar esas ideas de su mente, pero la simple idea de verla era suficiente para mantenerlo un poco mas calmado. Esas fotografías le hacían sentir mejor y hacían que sus pensamientos estuvieran llenos de ella…

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeerdooooooooooooooon por la tardanza! Se que no tengo perdón de dios, pero waaa la inspiración se me murió y para rematar se me descompuso el disco duro donde tenía el archivo y pff… fue un show para rescatarlo x.x

Posiblemente tarde un poco mas en subir capítulos, aparte de este fanfic tengo mis deberes en mi casa (x_xU), el trabajo en la oficina y soy parte de un proyecto de fandubs con unas amigas y entre hacer las adaptaciones mas aparte los ensayos para grabar (que no hemos grabado nada porque me da pánico el maldito micrófono #) no me estoy consiguiendo dar tanto tiempo para escribir, les pido mil disculpas... Pero no crean que les dejare solos y desamparados, principalmente por este fanfic es que estoy trabajando en adaptaciones tanto del opening como del ending de nuestra adorada serie de Oban en sus versiones full, que espero les agrade aunque sea la letra, porque canto como ballena con indigestión (?) :D

**Molly:** Gracias por tus Review, me alegran los días hermosa … Y…Lo del trabajo de Aikka fue idea de mi marido, porque se puso a leer mi archivo y me dijo… "Deberías hacer que hiciera algo así, además de que seria gracioso, es algo que se tiene que hacer cuando eres hombre y te quedas picado" y yo de "X.x demasiada información pero oke… veré que puedo hacer", yo también quiero llegar a la parte del cumpleaños de Aikka! Para la idea del baile me inspire en una presentación que vi, solo te puedo decir, que la "traviesa" Reyna Nuri tendrá mucho que ver y te sacara mas de una sonrisa ;D

**Ladyloveofaikka:** QwQ me alegro que te gustara! Jeje si te animas a escribir uno me avisas como se llama para leerlo, créeme que estoy decidida a acabar esta historia cuesteme lo que me cueste… Yo me puse de "NOOOOOO jodido Jordan como te atreves a robar lo que le pertenece a Aikka! ESE BESO SE LO TENIA QUE DAR AIKKA TT-TT##" cuando vi el final, odie que no tuviera segunda temporada o que nunca te dijeran si a quien quería Eva era a Aikka o al idiota ese roba besos -.-

En fin, nos vemos la próxima, no olviden que les amo!


End file.
